Ósculo
by GreenIllusions
Summary: "Se besaron, como solo se pueden besar dos personas que realmente se aman, hasta que el oxigeno les fue insuficiente y sus pulmones ardieron, clamando aire." Porque todo cuento de hada debe terminar con un beso.


_A penas ayer vi la película, y me encanto (a pesar que Kristen Sterwar no me agrada). Cada escena, cada efecto, la trama y el giro que le dieron a la historia que todos conocemos. Sobre todo ame al cazador. Por eso, y por ese final tan abierto e insensible conmigo decidí escribir este fic, para darle un cierre un poco más romantico a esta interesante versión de Blacanieves. _

_Espero, sin más que acotar, que esta historia les agrade tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla :)_

_**Advertencia**. Todo lo relacionado a esta adaptación le pertenece a Rupert Sanders. Aunque la historia original sea de los hermanos Grimm, los grandes escritores de cuentos de hadas. _

* * *

**_Ósculo._**

* * *

_._

_"Cuando la edad enfría la sangre y los placeres son cosa del pasado, el __recuerdo__ más querido sigue siendo el último, y nuestra evocación más dulce, la del primer beso."_

**George Gordon Byron**

**.**

* * *

El invierno dio paso a la primavera junto con un millar de flores y esta hizo lo mismo con el verano, este a su vez cedió ante los colores del otoño y de nuevo al invierno. Así era como los primeros copos de nieven comenzaban nuevamente a caer suavemente sobre el castillo, provocando que el frío se filtrara entre las rendijas de sus paredes de ladrillos y llegaran hasta ella, colándose entre sus cobijas y obligando a sus ojos a abrirse lentamente a media noche. Sus pestañas se abanicaron como si se trataran de las alas de una mariposa hasta que su visión dejo de ser nublosa, permitiendo que el mundo volviera a tener sentido para ella.

El viento helado que le había despertado, le obligo a halar hacia ella las cobijas y a llevarse las manos a los labios, en un vago intento de calentarlas con su aliento. Sus ojos claros recorrieron la habitación con lentitud y el silencio de la misma le incomodo. El castillo dormía en calma, como si toda una vida de maldad y magia negra no hubiera hecho mella en sus cimientos. Hace un año que ella había vencido a la reina bruja, un invierno atrás ella había luchado y manchado sus manos de sangre, y aunque sabía que ese era su destino, no podía evitar lamentarse por el mismo. Ella no era una asesina, y el peso de la muerte de la vieja reina aun lo cargaba en sus hombros. Eran muchas las razones que tuvo en ese momento, por venganza o justicia; sin embargo, a la final le había arrebatado la vida a una persona.

"_No, te equivocas_." Se dijo así misma, mientras apartaba con cuidado las cobijas que se le habían enredado entre las piernas. _"Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Aquella mujer, esa bruja, no solo mato a tú padre si no a ciento de doncellas, tan solo por su vanidad y sed de poder. Les arrebato su juventud, su vida, solo por no querer perder su belleza."_

Aunque aquel pensamiento le reconfortaba no podía sacarse aquel peso del corazón; era como si se tratara de una espina, peligrosa y ennegrecida, que se había clavado en su pecho.

Se puso de pie y se alisto con una bata de seda blanca, y emprendió un paseo por el durmiente palacio. Recorriendo sus pasillos podía darse cuenta lo mucho que este había cambiado en tan solo un año, ya no era frío y tenebroso, todo lo contrario. Los jardines volvían a estar nuevamente vivos, como antes, cuando su padre aun era rey. Por los enormes ventanales veía el pueblo a lo lejos, el humo saliendo de las chimeneas y alguna que otras luces aun prendidas. Oía la música y los gritos, mientras el castillo dormía, el pueblo celebraba la llegada del invierno. Poso una mano en el cristal, admirando como la belleza de su reino volvía a florecer. Esa misma mano la llevo a su pecho, recordando, anhelando los días en el que sus padres aun vivían.

Por un momento envidio a su gente, que despreocupados y sintiéndose seguros volvían a brillar tal cual estrellas en el firmamento. Mientras que ella, atosigada por el peso de una muerte justa, no podía llegar a sentirse del todo bien. En su momento había peleado con valor y sabía que había hecho lo correcto; pero noches como esas, la desolación que había experimentado al ver los ojos de la reina antes de morir no le dejaban dormir. Recordándole que hasta ella, _la del corazón más puro_ (como muchos proclamaban), había clavado un puñal en el corazón de una mujer. _En el de una bruja, se corrigió. _

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el centro del palacio, ahí donde había luchado y acabado con la maligna hechicera. En su camino, no había tropezado con ningún soldado, ni siquiera con William quién se empeñaba constantemente en seguirla y protegerla de todo lo que encontraba a su paso; queriendo disculparse por todos aquellos años de ausencia. Ella no tenía nada que perdonarle, aunque el terco pretendía que si. Él la amaba y ella por mucho tiempo también lo creyó.

Supuso que los soldados habían partido a la celebración en el pueblo y que su viejo amigo estaría durmiendo a esas horas, un suspiro agradecido se escapo de sus labios rojos.

Se detuvo ante aquel viejo espejo de la reina, no entendiendo aun porque lo conservaba. Un recuerdo solido de aquella mujer. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada y más allá de sí, unos ojos claro se encontraron con los suyos. No estaba sola.

- No debería estar aquí, su alteza.- Dijo el cazador, hincándose ante ella.

Frunció el ceño, como odiaba que precisamente él hiciera eso.

- Y tú no deberías arrodillarte ante mí, Eric.-

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzo el rostro que tantas veces había sido el protagonista de sus sueños. El primero que había visto tras años de encierro en aquella torre.

- ¿Qué espera de mí, su alteza? – Pregunto el hombre, sonriendo socarronamente. Hace meses que no bebía, y con el alcohol se había marchado toda la amargura que pesaba en su alma.- ¿Qué espera de un simple cazador? – Repitió, volviéndose a arrodillar.

Dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido, justo cuando sus pies la acercaron al hombre que aun permanecía de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha. Extendió una mano hacia él pero se detuvo en el acto, cambiando de parecer y llevándola hacia sus labios, cuyos dedos acariciaron. Sentía su corazón acelerado, sabiendo muy bien que la razón de ese comportamiento se encontraba ante ella.

- Eric, hace mucho que no eres un cazador.- Dijo, tras unos segundo en silencio que le parecieron eternos.- Ahora eres mucho más que eso.-

Él hombre levanto la vista hacia su reina. Verla ahí, en el mismo lugar donde se había encargado de terminar con años de penuria para su pueblo, le trajo a su vez la más triste y feliz de sus memorias. Una en donde lagrimas solitarias recorrían su rostro y el sabor del vino inundaba sus labios, mientras que el dolor parecía querer destrozarle el pecho, sabiendo que había vuelto a perder a alguien tan valioso (_o quizás más_) como su amada Sara. Seguido de la frialdad de unos labios –_rojos, suaves, por siempre deseados-_ contra los suyos.

Se incorporo lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de los de su soberana. Sus burlas y sonrisas perdidas nuevamente, remplazados por un anhelo vasto y profundo, y un sentimiento que le quemaba desde adentro y le arrebataba el sueño.

- Sí, hace mucho tiempo que deje de serlo.- Afirmo, con una voz ronca que provoco un escalofrío en la joven.- Puedo preguntarle, mí reina: ¿Qué hace tan tarde en la noche, y en este lugar?-

Ella aparto los ojos de él, sonrojándose por la intensidad de su mirada.

- Solo…tan solo recordaba.- Susurro, sintiendo como él era capaz de despojarle de todo su temple y valor. A su lado volvía a sentirse una niña asustada. – Recordaba como era antes… cuando la reina aun vivía.-

- Y eso no te deja dormir – Adivino, alzando su mano hacia ella y acariciando lentamente su mejilla.

Sabía que estaba mal, que era incorrecto que actuara de esa manera. Él era un simple soldado, un cazador que por ayudar a la nueva reina había sido nombrado parte de su guardia real. Él no podía sentir lo que sentía por ella, dado que su reina estaba destinada a alguien más: A William. Él era un simple lacayo, un guardia que la protegería hasta el fin de sus días, pero el cual no podía competir ante la sangre real del hijo del duque. Su reina algún día se casaría y no sería él quién la esperará en el altar, sería William. Al darse cuenta del camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos comenzó a apartar la mano lentamente, siendo detenida por la misma reina.

- No lo hagas, no te alejes.- Le susurro ella, casi en son de suplica. – A veces, sueño con ella…- Comento, aun sujetando la mano de Eric contra su mejilla.- En mis sueños vuelvo a ver aquella mirada de infinita tristeza que se instalo en sus ojos antes de morir. Como si se arrepintiera de todo lo que hizo, sabiendo del horrible destino que le deparaba seguramente en el infierno.-

Él llevo la mano de la soberana hasta sus labios, depositando un casto beso en ella. No le importaba a quién ella estuviera destinada, solo quería sentirla lo más que pudiera y calmar la tormenta desatada en su interior.

- Era lo que tenias que hacer. – Sentenció.

- Pero…-

- Escúchame bien, Blancanieves.- Le pidió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.- Aquella mujer hizo lo que hizo, porque así lo deseo. Mato y lastimo a muchas personas, hizo sufrir a tú pueblo y a esta tierra, arrebatándole todo lo hermoso y cálido. Estuvo a punto de acabar con tú vida, y te aseguro que si tú no le hubieras atacado primero, ella no habría dudado en matarte de nuevo.-

Entonces, él cazador se atrevió hacer lo que nunca pensó que haría. Rodeo la cintura de la soberana, acercándola a su cuerpo, hasta que sus frentes tocaron y su rostro quedo a centímetros del de ella. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada; él cerró los ojos y se embriago con su aroma. Ella, a su vez, poso las manos en su pecho y se sorprendió por la fuerza de su corazón latiente.

- Sí hubieras muerto de nuevo, yo no lo habría soportado. En esas condiciones habría preferido mí muerte antes de seguir vivo y luchando por una tierra sin luz; probablemente te hubiera seguido al otro mundo, para seguir am…- Se detuvo a tiempo.- Por eso no debes arrepentirte por lo que paso, cumpliste con parte de tú destino y ahora solo debes preocuparte en reinar con sabiduría estas tierras, iluminar el mundo de aquellos que creemos en ti ciegamente.-

- Eric…-

- Recuerda bien, Blancanieves. Pase lo que pase yo te seguiré, incluyendo en la muerte.-

Esas palabras bastaron para que la reina se pusiera de puntillas y enredara sus manos tras la nuca del cazador, al momento que sus labios se tocaban. Al principio tan solo fue un roce, una caricia de reconocimiento – _Cálida, suave, casi inocente_ –. Luego el cazador afianzo su agarre y comenzó a recorrer con premura sus labios, abriéndose paso con arrasadoras caricias y leves mordiscos. Cuando la reina gimió de placer, el hombre aprovecho de colar su legua al interior de su boca, saboreando cada milímetro, cada rincón, acoplándose a ella como si fueran de un mismo puzle. Ella le sabía a fresas y rosas, ha prohibido. Él, a su vez, le supo a ella como una mezcla de vino y miel. Se besaron suave y dolorosamente, intensificando el beso con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que fue arrebatador. Se besaron, como solo se pueden besar dos personas que realmente se aman, hasta que el oxigeno les fue insuficiente y sus pulmones ardieron, clamando aire.

Se separaron poco a poco, sin querer abrir los ojos, temiendo que sí lo hacían despertarían de un hermoso sueño. El primero en apartarse lo suficiente y observarla fue él. Con una mirada recorrió el rostro de su reina, el cual estaba coloreado con un leve rubor rojo. Y al verla así supo que nadie ni nada le apartaría de ella.

- Mi reina…- Le llamo, y ella abrió los ojos, posándolos en él.

- ¿Si, mi cazador?-

- Te protegeré de todo, hasta de tus malos recuerdos y esa culpa que te atormenta sin justificación. Lo haré, estaré ahí para ti, eternamente a tú lado. Por siempre y para siempre.-

Ella solo se atrevió a besarlo de nuevo, segura de que él cumpliría su promesa. Ya nada más importaba, solo él.

- Te amo –

Y ninguno supo muy bien quién fue el que lo dijo, o si fueron los dos al mismo tiempo. Por eso no detendrían a sus labios unidos en un nuevo beso.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Sí te gusto no olvides tomarte unos minutos de tú tiempo y dejar un review. Un buen review puede salvar la vida de un gatito._

_;)_


End file.
